Hope Never Dies
by Shino Yume
Summary: This is about Trunks, and a character my friend created. If you like difficult love (sorta) and sad endings, this is for you. This is deffinatly my best Fanfic I ever wrote. Hope you like it! (*cough* review!)


"Hope Never Dies"  
  
By Shino Yume  
  
  
There was a rustle in the bushes. In a snap the lavender-haired boy was on his feet, sword drawn. In this world there was no split second to be caught off guard. He narrowed his eyes at the unmoving bushes, and then relaxed a little. He could sense an uncontrolled ki. Whoever it was didn't know how to force it down. At least he wouldn't have to fight. He sheathed his sword again, and thrust a hand through the bush.  
  
In that second, a pair of smaller hands latched onto his, holding them tightly, stronger than that ki level he'd sensed was capable of. His first instinctive thought was that he'd been stupid enough to forget that the Jinzouningen might've been hiding in the bushes too. It would've been the perfect opportunity, being that there'd been someone else with them. Probably some unfortunate human they'd attacked for their own sick purposes. With all his strength he pulled his arm back through the bushes, throwing the girl off his arm, sending her flailing onto the ground in a heap. She groaned and rolled onto her side, curling up into a tight ball.  
  
He was shocked. He hadn't thought any human could be that strong. Her ki had quivered down to hardly anything again. She showed no sign of getting up anytime soon. Her black hair fell around her like a blanket.  
  
"I…" he found himself saying. "I'm sorry…I thought you were…"  
  
She suddenly snapped her head up, eyes blazing, ki level shooting up high, but not showing any other signs of attacking. She just knelt there, eyes on fire, staring angrily at him.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded.   
  
She didn't answer. Instead, she stood and turned to leave.  
  
Immediately he phased out and rematerialized in front of her, catching her arm and looking at her in the eye. She squirmed and tried to free herself unsuccessfully.  
  
"I asked you a question." He said calmly.  
  
She looked untrustingly into his star-blue eyes a moment, cautiously weighing out the possibilities of chance. Finally deciding he was safe, she answered.  
  
"My name's Himeko." She said, tugging at her arm again. "Let me go."  
  
He obliged, finally, and smiled. "Himeko, eh? I'm Trunks."  
  
"I know who you are, Mr. Briefs." She spat.  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? Well then, I just need to know a little more about you and we'll be even."  
  
She frowned, considering him again. "I am Kakkarot's sister."  
  
He looked at her questioningly. "Kakkarot? Who's that?"  
  
Himeko smirked. "You know him as Son Goku. I'm his sister."  
  
Shocked, Trunks staggered back a bit. "You…you're Goku-san's -sister-?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "That's what I -said-." She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. "Well?"  
  
"I didn't know Goku-san had a sister. I…I'm impressed."  
  
"Ooo, woopie."  
  
"Wait a minute, you don't fight, do you?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Who wants to know?"  
  
"Well…I do."  
  
"I could if I wanted to."  
  
"But…you can't control your ki!"  
  
"So." She turned on her heel, heading away again, kicking off, and flying into the sky. Again he phased out and rephrased in front of her. "What?" She asked, sounding annoyed.  
  
"A…are you on my side, or theirs?"   
  
"Who's?"  
  
"The Jinzouningen's."  
  
All at once, Himeko's eyes filled with tears, and she descended to the ground. Slowly, confused, he followed. He sat on a rock beside her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I…I saw them kill my best friend." She collapsed into tears against his chest. Not knowing what else to do, he let her cry against him, putting an arm around her and resting it against her back.  
  
A few minutes passed, and her sob fest was over.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked her when she looked up at him thankfully.  
  
She nodded. "I'm on your side." He smiled and stood, offering her his hand to help her up, but she stood on her own. "Thank you, Trunks." She smiled, and leaned up to kiss him on the lips lightly, then turned and flew off towards the sun, leaving him slightly dazed from her kiss. He sighed.   
  
"Interesting…"  
  
*  
  
Moaning, Himeko rolled onto her back, looking up at the purple-blue sky. _It's about the color of his hair. _ She thought. She'd been thinking about him since she left him. She closed her eyes, running her hands through the grass, pretending it was his hair. She sighed and rolled her head to the side, looking out at the stream that reflected the pinkish sky. Casually she dipped her hand into the cool water. "How nice." She murmured, and pulled herself into a sitting position, dangling her feet into the stream. Quickly, she stripped her clothing and sank down up to her chin. She closed her eyes and imagined every muscle in her body relaxing. Happily she leaned back against a rock, drawing her knees up to her chest. After a while she nodded off into a daze, dreaming of the purple haired one she'd met earlier that day.  
  
Suddenly, a sharp laugh brought her out of her trance. She gasped in fright as all the air left her lungs, and then returned in the same second. Fear filled her eyes, and she screamed.  
  
*  
  
Trunks kicked a stone with his heavy boot, and toppled down the hill. He shoved his hands in his pockets, trudging along. He couldn't stop thinking of her! The way she looked at him after she'd cried; the way she'd folded into his arms in tears; the way she'd ever so gently kissed him…it just kept coming back to him.  
  
A black crow cawed, altering him. He sensed tension in the air before he heard it: a piercing scream that would've been capable of shattering glass, had there been any left in this miserable world yet to be shattered.  
  
On instinct, he sprung into the air, flying towards the direction of the victim. _The Jinzouningen are at play yet again. _ He thought.   
  
The site of the terror wasn't far from his hilltop, but it was what he found there that nearly sucked the life right out of him.  
  
Juunana-gou was standing on a rock, arms crossed lazily over his chest, cool smile playing across his face, a usual position for him. Across the streams, glaring the worst she could manage, was Himeko, completely nude, and ready to attack, if necessary. Trunks didn't like the way Juunana had been looking at her. He wasn't sure if Juunana had sensed the boy hovering over them, or he had chosen not to notice.   
  
The moment replayed over in Trunks's mind again. The look on Juunana's face seemed to stare right through Himeko. Himeko was standing, shaking, on the other side of the stream, giving him her best attempts at the death stare.  
  
Now Juunana was staring at him. Had Trunks not come so quickly, the Jinzouningen would have probably raped then killed Himeko. The cyborg's ways were becoming known to him, meaning: nude girls were an easy target.  
  
Something caught Trunks's attention, though he didn't let Juunana know it. There was a small, weak ki behind Juunana. A girl was watching them. She had a look of determination and fear mixed around on her face. He wondered what she thought she was doing, besides putting herself in extreme danger. Suddenly, she looked right at him and smiled, blinked, then took on a look of concentration. Seconds later, a voice rang out in his head.  
  
"Don't try to stop me, Mr. Briefs. I know it's a stupid idea, but I don't really have any reason to live anymore anyway. I'm going to distract him. It should just barely give you enough time to get your girlfriend and go. Just don't try to stop me or it won't work."  
  
A second passed as the telepathic message sunk in. Another second, and the girl had leapt off of the alcove behind Juunana, onto his back, throwing her arms around his head, covering his eyes.  
  
Immediately Juunana's attention turned to the girl as he called out in anger. "You fucking bitch! What the Hell are you trying to do?!" He latched onto her hair and ripped her off of his back, forcing her head underwater. It all happened in a split second, but it was all the time Trunks needed to scoop up Himeko, and her clothes, and fly off as fast as he could, a lump tightening in his throat in sorrow for the girl who'd gone on a suicide mission for him. He regretted leaving her there alone, but it was all her could do without interfering with her plans.  
  
"Hell-o!" Himeko practically screamed at him, arousing him from his sorrow. "You might want to put me down anytime soon!"  
  
"Oh…um…sorry." He descended quickly, and she jumped from his arms, faced him, and crossed her arms over her chest, and glared.  
  
"I could've taken care of myself, you know. You -didn't- need to come rescue me, Mr. Tough Guy." She looked the blushing boy up and down, and then added for good measure, "and -don't- try anything!"  
  
She snatched up her clothes, and dressed quickly, her back turned to him.  
  
Trunks was looking back were they'd come from when she turned back. "Whatcha lookin' at monkey-boy?"  
  
He turned and glared at her. "Look, Himeko, I don't need the smart-ass side comments. I just saved your life and put the life of some one else in grave danger, and I feel kind of guilty now. I don't need you picking me apart right now. Since you obviously don't want me around, I'll just be leaving now."  
  
He kicked off and headed back to the site of Juunana's last attack, ignoring Himeko's call of "Trunk's wait!"  
  
A few minutes and he'd reached his destination. There were no signs of a struggle anywhere. If he knew Juunana well enough, he would've torn up the girl's body, and left the corpse to rot, he would've never taken the corpse to bury. Trunks searched the entire area the best he could. There was no body. There wasn't even blood on the sharp rocks. He made sure to search the water, and even went downstream a ways. He found nothing. Juunana had to have taken the girl somewhere…alive.  
  
"Ahem." Came a soft voice behind him. "Trunks…"   
  
He spun around and stared her down. "What do -you- want?"  
  
"I…" She was shocked. "I wanted to say that…I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude, I guess that's just who I am. I…" She was cut off by his hand on her shoulder, pulling her into a light embrace.   
  
"Shh…" He was rocking her back and forth. She realized she'd been crying and shaking. She suddenly felt incredibly helpless as he pressed her head against his chest. For a moment she stayed there, then pulled away.  
  
"What happened?" She sobbed.  
  
"I don't know." He sighed. "I think he took her some where."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The girl who jumped him so I could sa…well take you away from him."  
  
"I...I never got to thank you for that."  
  
He smiled down at her, but no more words were spoken before their lips met in a silent promise of love that they would be sure to keep.  
  
*  
  
(This is were it gets freaky…)  
  
_"We're here." His cold voice stabbed though her weak consciousness.  
  
She tried to sit herself upright, but found she couldn't. She looked around to see were they were, but everything was black. Her eyes were closed, and for some reason she couldn't open them; her eyelids were so heavy.  
  
Suddenly she felt his strong arms lift her. She whimpered fearfully, and again his voice rang out in cold reassurance. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you right now." She felt tears brimming her sealed eyelids as she slumped against his hard chest.  
  
Her head spun for a few minutes as he carried her to a new resting place, then he set her down on something soft and big. It reminded her vaguely of a bed she had a long time ago…  
  
His icy fingers brushed over her face a few times, pushing back a few stray hairs before placing his cold lips firmly over hers. Again she whimpered, finding his face with her hands and trying to push him away. He pulled back taking hold of her wrists. "Ah Ah Ahhhhh…" He babbled, wagging his finger at her, even though she couldn't see it. "You'd best behave!" He kissed her gently on her forehead before throwing a tattered blanket over her and stepping back.  
  
"You rest for now." He purred. "I'll be back later and we'll play a little bit." With that, he left her alone in the blackness as sleep overcame her in waves._  
  
*  
  
"Trunks, would you mind telling me -why- we are searching for a dead person?"  
  
"I told you before, Himeko, she's not dead."  
  
Himeko groaned and sat down on a nearby rock. "Why?"  
  
"Because the less people killed by the Jinzouningen the better."  
  
"So what's one person?"  
  
"Oh come on Himeko. She risked her life for yours. I think we owe her."  
  
"Whatever." She still had her stubborn side, but was softening up a bit. "Trunks, I'm tired, can we eat something?"  
  
"Yeah, okay." Trunks sat down on the soft grass, and Himeko curled up in his lap. He chuckled and stroked her hair.  
  
"You're one of a kind, Himeko. A real one of a kind."  
  
She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him before planting a quick kiss on his neck. He countered with one to her lips, and soon they were lost in a match of kisses.  
  
*  
  
Sun filtered through Himeko's hair. She woke and looked down at the sleeping Trunks. He looked so peaceful. She didn't want to wake him. Gently, she brushed the hair away from his face, then traced a finger over the muscles on his chest, and smiled. He stirred as she brushed against a ticklish spot. He opened his eyes ever so slightly to see her smiling at him.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We never ate lunch." She giggled.  
  
"Oh Himeko…" He laughed.  
  
*  
_  
Shuddering, she backed up against the wall, eyes squeezed shut, gasping in pain, fear, and memory. He crawled up to her, putting his face an inch away from hers.  
  
"Did you enjoy that?" He asked, his breath little ice puffs. He gripped her wrist hard enough for it to pop out of place.  
  
In fear she nodded. She tried to squirm away from his cold hands, but her attempts where futile. He was strong, no doubt about it.  
  
She gulped and braced herself as he snapped her wrist back into place. She whimpered and tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry." He said dryly, his mouth up to her ear. "Shh…don't cry." He whispered. "I'll take care of you for now."  
  
She was frozen in pure terror. Her whole world was collapsing and it was all because she'd decided she didn't want to die after all._  
  
*  
  
Himeko nibbled at the back of Trunks's neck, causing him to shudder.  
  
"Stop that, Himeko."  
  
She'd been riding on his back for an hour or so. She sighed exasperatedly. "We've been searching forever, Trunks!"  
  
"It's only been a few hours Himeko. Besides, I think we're getting close."  
  
They trudged on a minute or so more.   
  
"I hear someone crying Trunks." Her Saiya-jin hearing was sharper than his.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In that building." She nodded to the left.  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
"Wait, Trunks. Look."  
  
Juunana was standing in the doorway. He hadn't noticed them yet.  
  
Himeko felt Trunks tense up, and sliding off of his back, quietly warned him, "Keep calm Trunks." Though she was shivering inside.  
  
He nodded his response, pushing his ki level down, holding Himeko close against him.  
  
Seconds passed, and Juunana finally flew up into the sky, and off somewhere into the distance.  
  
A frozen moment passed before Trunks and Himeko entered the deformed building.  
  
Sure enough, lying on the bed curled in a ball, wrists bound together, was the same girl who'd jumped on Juunana's back.  
  
She looked up at them helplessly, keeping her need body covered the best she could. "Hello Mr. Briefs." She'd obviously been beaten, her cuts and bruises clearly obvious. Her right arm was slashed open, and blood trickled down its length.  
  
Himeko's face had gone pale. "My Goddess, what happened?"  
  
"I'm glad to see you're okay." Was the response she got.  
  
"What did that bastard Juunana-gou do to you?"  
  
"I'll be okay. You'd better leave before he comes back. He'll be back; I know he will…" she babbled on.  
  
He took a step closer, aiming to untie the bonds, but instantly she reacted, curling up in a tight ball, screaming. "Don't touch me you pervert!"  
  
Trunks staggered back a step, shocked. "I…I want to help. I'll untie you, and we can clean and bandage that gash on your arm."  
  
She looked at it tenderly a moment, almost considering him, then screamed out, "No! Don't touch me!"  
  
"We'll get you out of here, away from Juunana, he won't hurt you anymore."  
  
"No, he'll just find me and this time it will be worse. He promised me. It would be worse, and then he will kill me slowly."  
  
"What…what did he do to you?" Himeko asked the babbling girl.   
  
"Just go." She moaned. "Leave me alone. I need to rest, he said. Rest up and be all awake for later, and it won't be so bad this time, no, he promised me, that's what he said. He said that he'd be good to me and it won't hurt so bad this time, and I'll like it." She looked sincerely miserable.  
  
"Is…is she crazy?"  
  
"I don't know." Trunks answered. They backed away slowly as she rambled on.  
  
"…And this is my home now, I will get used to it. Just leave me here. I don't want him to hurt me any more. He will be good to me. He promised me…"  
  
They slipped quickly out the door.  
  
"He drove the poor thing insane."  
  
"No, I don't think she's out of her mind."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, I think he put her up to that. He threatened her so badly, and told her to act like that, or else…"  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"I don't know, but it must be something really bad. He must've told her to act like that as a lead off. He must want her for something other than…" He glanced away, blushing just a touch. "Other than for her body. I think he's using her for something."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I don't know yet, but probably something weird, knowing him."  
  
"True." She shuddered. "I don't even like thinking about what he probably does to the poor girl when he's there."  
  
"He probably beats her or rapes her. One or the other."  
  
"I -said- I -don't- want to think about it."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
They walked on in silence a few moments. "It's getting late."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where have you been staying?"  
  
"Where ever I find suitable."  
  
"Do…do you want to stay at my mom's and my place for the night."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He offered her his arm in a very gentlemanly way. She giggled and linked her arm through his. Together they walked into the night.  
  
*  
  
"Are you sure you two don't need anything?" Bulma asked smiling as she bustled around the kitchen.  
  
"No Kaasan, we're fine."  
  
"Himeko?"  
  
"We're okay Mrs. Briefs."  
  
"Please, call me Bulma." Trunks thought he'd never seen his mother so pleased to have a guest. "I suppose I'll leave you two alone now." She smiled, kissing Trunks's forehead in a maternal way. "I'll just be off to bed. Don't forget to turn out the hall light when you're done eating. The couch is set up all nice, Himeko. I'm sure you'll be most comfortable."  
  
"Thanks Kaasan."  
  
"Goodnight Children."  
  
"Goodnight Mrs. Briefs."  
  
The kitchen quieted tremendously when the light in Bulma's bedroom when out.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
A long, frightening pause.   
  
"I love you too, Himeko."  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm really scared."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I'm scared for that girl, the one Juunana has hostage."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"And I'm scared for us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Trunks…" Her voice cracked as tears found their way down her cheeks, barely visible in the evening light. "I'm afraid to loose you like I lost Kitana."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kitana…she was my best…my only friend."  
  
"Trunks cradled her in his arms. "Shh…Himeko, shhh…I promise you…I hope…I won't leave you any time soon. Please don't you leave me."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"No more tears now, Himeko."  
  
She buried her face deeper into his chest. "I love you Trunks." She sobbed. "I love you so much."  
  
"I'm sorry Kaasan." He murmured to himself. "Himeko's not going to sleep on the couch you set up for her. Tonight she needs to be close to someone, and Kaasan, that someone is me."  
  
*_  
  
"Well, I see you've been a good girl. You certainly took care of our visitors." He purred gently resting a hand on her warm back.  
  
She shivered at his cool touch, whimpering gently. "I did exactly as you said."  
  
He nodded, sitting beside her on the bed, untying the blood soaked rope from her wrists. "You shouldn't struggle so much. I told you over and over again that you can't escape."  
  
She smiled up at him, for once. "What would I be without hope?"  
  
He grinned childishly. "Now I'll keep up my end of the bargain." He purred in his satin voice, stroking her thighs. "I told you that you'd enjoy yourself, right?"  
  
She nodded, frightened flinching away from his caressing touch.   
  
His voice was low and seductive. "Well this should be most enjoyable." He brought his lips down on her, leading into a night of screams.  
_  
*  
  
Himeko awoke to find herself curled in Trunks's arms. He was still asleep. They'd shared one Hell of a night. Gently, she crawled out of his embrace, and crossed to the window to watch the sun rise. She sighed peacefully.  
  
"Why was such a beautiful planet blessed with such unfortunacies?" She asked herself.  
  
"It's ironic, don't you think?" Came the voice of the purple haired one who lay lazily on the bed.   
  
She smiled at him. "A little too ironic." She sat at the edge of the bed. "I love you Trunks."  
  
"I love you too Himeko."  
  
*   
_  
Her sweaty body was curled against is relentlessly cool form. His one arm around her waist pressed her against him, with the other arm, he gently stroked the sleeping girl's hair. She stirred and moaned as he moved his touch to her lower back. She'd ended up actually enjoying herself, and hating herself for it.  
  
He, on the other hand, enjoyed it, maybe even more so than she had, but now he was ready to end her time with him. Any relationship with humans were bad. He didn't like what she was doing to him. She was making him remember something about being human. Something need fulfillment, and it wasn't lust. He didn't like it, but at the same time, he did. He needed this girl… he didn't like that at all.  
_  
*  
  
"Trunks -why- on Earth are we going back there?"  
  
"I want to find out what that bastard's up to."  
  
They stopped behind the bushes, some thirty feet away from the building.   
  
"Do you think he's in there?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They waited, and sure enough, the Jinzouningen boy came out. This time, he wasn't alone. Following behind him was Juuhachi-gou and the girl, now dressed in tattered clothes. She looked upset, as tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Juunana, please!" She cried. "Please don't! I want to live; I'll stay with you! I promise!"  
  
He gazed at her a moment, eyes softer than ever thought possible, but still with a sharp cold edge. Suddenly he shook his head, forming a red ki blast in one hand. "No, humans are wrong." Juuhachi smirked, but the girl went on.  
  
"Juunana, you ARE human! At least part! I can help you remember!"  
  
"Damn it, Hanako! I don't want to remember!"  
  
"Please-!" She was cut off of anything else she'd wanted to say and reduced to screams as he threw the ki blast.  
  
Trunks leapt into action immediately, every muscle in his body tensed as he leapt forward, grabbing the girl's shoulders and yanking her off to the side. They landed in the dirt on their backs. During the dilemma, the sheath Trunks kept his sword in came unfastened, leading the entire thing to land at Juuhachi's feet. She smirked and picked it up.  
  
"How nice." She muttered, incoherently.  
  
Trunks leapt back to his feet, facing the cyborg boy, exploding into Super Saiya-jin form, lashing out at Juunana with punches, kicks, and ki blasts, but none of them actually reached the boy. From the side Himeko screamed, but couldn't find herself enough to join the battle.  
  
Trunks was getting mauled now. In one mighty kick, Juunana had him on the ground. Juuhachi was ready behind him with the sword, stabbing him in the back. She drew it out and thrust it back in, again and again, a total of eighteen times. His body was limp and motionless. A piercing scream stabbed the air as violently as Juuhachi had stabbed Trunks. Himeko was on her feet running towards Juuhachi. A second, and she'd been slashed open on her right leg. Thunder cracked. Rain was pouring down, mixing with the blood that was gushing out of her leg.  
  
Hanako was screaming for them to stop, but she wasn't heard. Himeko slumped to the ground, passed out from blood loss.  
  
Juunana and Juuhachi laughed at the scene a bit then turned and left without a care.  
  
Rain continued to pour down. A beaten Hanako crawled slowly to Himeko's side.  
  
"Wake up." She sobbed. "Wake up, Himeko. Come on, we need to stop the bleeding. I'm so sorry."  
  
Himeko's eyes fluttered open. "Trunks is dead." She sobbed, standing shakily. Hanako remained kneeling on the ground, staring up at her with tears in her eyes that blended with the rain, and nodded silently.  
  
"No!" Himeko cried, and stumbled over to his body, grasping him by the shoulders and shaking him. "Trunks wake up." She choked. "Wake up and we'll go home. You're Mom will fix you right up. She'll make you all better."  
  
He didn't move. She withdrew her now blood-covered hands from his torn open back.  
  
Suddenly she ran. She ran from his mangled body, ran from the sobbing girl, ran from the blood covered scene, ran from the old house, ran from the memories, ran from the broken promise, ran from the only person she'd ever held close.  
  
She reached a stream and a point she could no longer run past, then dropped to her knees. Beside her was an old cabin with broken windows. Almost unconsciously, she picked up a piece of glass.  
  
They were more so screams of memory than screams of pain that marked the air as she cut her ankle. Slowly she carved in her ankle "HOPE!" Blood drained onto the ground around her.   
  
She pulled her body weakly onto a rock and lay on her back, breathing heavily. She stared up at the black storming sky.  
  
"Enma-samma…" She breathed in prayer, eyes closed. "Please…without Trunks the world is doomed. He is the last strand of hope we had left. I know there are no dragon balls…and this wish may be wrong…but please…for Earth's sake…we need him. Can't you take my soul instead?"  
  
She closed her eyes and slept, the black sky a cold, we blanket over her, as was her hair. The sky flashed white a moment, and then darkened to black again. The night was heavy with sorrow.  
  
*  
  
_Wind sighed against the sky, breathing lightly, looking for its victim. It passed over her resting bloody body, lingering a moment, then taking her. For a moment she twined with it, for he was there too. Then it passed over his body, breathing the life back into him.  
  
Regretfully, after a short visit, the wind returned to heaven._  
  
*  
  
Trunks blinked into the sun questioningly, and sat up. "I'm…alive?" He looked around at the place he'd been sleeping. "What happened? Just a little bit ago I was dead! Now I'm alive again? How the hell did that happen?"  
  
Beside him, Hanako, still rather abused-looking, was sleeping. Gently he tapped her shoulder to wake her. She stared up at him confused.  
  
"I thought you were dead."  
  
"So did I. Where's Himeko?"  
  
Hanako sat, slowly taking a moment to remember. "She ran off."  
  
"Oh." He picked up his dirty sword and resheathed it, snapping the clip across his front. "I'm going to go find her." He said, leaving the girl behind, still sitting with a rather shocked expression on her face.  
  
For a while Trunks walked, until he found what he wished he hadn't: Her lifeless body on a rock.  
  
"Now I understand, Himeko. That was a brave thing you did for this planet." He picked up her cold hand. "I'll get revenge for you, I promise." He kissed her purplish lips, one last time. "Goodbye my love."  
  
A single silver tear rolled down his cheek, and landed on her neck, which lead him to notice a locket he hadn't seen before.  
  
He gently picked up the charm and opened it. Inside there were a few strands of his hair, and she'd carved into the soft gold with a nail, or perhaps a fingernail:  
  
FOREVER  
  
  
  



End file.
